1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an oscillator in which a surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonator using a SAW is mounted has been used for a high-speed network communication, a moving object communication field, or the like. The SAW resonator can take out a high frequency signal using the SAW by providing an IDT electrode (comb-shaped electrode) on a piezoelectric substrate such as quartz crystal. A speed of the surface acoustic wave is determined by a type of the piezoelectric substrate, and as the cycle of the comb-shaped electrode is finer, the SAW resonator obtains a signal with the higher oscillation frequency. For this reason, the SAW resonator can be miniaturized so as to be able to easily correspond to a high frequency.
For example, JP-A-2006-245994 proposes an oscillator (referred to as a piezoelectric device in JP-A-2006-245994) which can be further miniaturized and thinner than that of the related art, by disposing a SAW resonator (referred to as a surface acoustic wave element chip in JP-A-2006-245994) in a thick bottom portion and disposing electronic components in a thin bottom portion.
However, in the oscillator described in JP-A-2006-245994, in a case in which it is desired to input an output signal to a plurality of ICs, an output is required to be branched by a fan-out buffer, and there is a case in which skew occurs or a jitter characteristic is degraded due to long wires from the ICs to the fan-out buffer, or a jitter characteristic of the output signal is degraded in the fan-out buffer. In addition, by using the fan-out buffer, there is a case in which skew occurs due to a wire length in the fan-out buffer.